


Les Mots d'une Photo

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cet AU existe seulement à cause d'AM et de cette maudite photo sur le bâteau, J'ai taggué certains mais ils ne font qu'une brève apparition ou n'apparaitront que plus tard, Le rating peut évoluer en T en cours de route, M/M, Mannequin!Montebourg, Photographe!Hamon, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Arnaud Montebourg, étoile du mannequinat français et international, cherche à donner un nouveau souffle à sa carrière. Sa rencontre avec un jeune photographe breton pourrait bien l'aider de plus d'une manière.





	1. Première Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Arnaud Montebourg, aucun remerciement pour cette photo sur un bateau, regard vers l'horizon, tignasse sombre, bouclée et fournie. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Je remercie cependant Benoît Hamon pour sa choupitude constante. Parce que.  
> Je dédie cette chose à temporiservire et iwannashelteryou, mes partners in crime.

Cheveux bouclés et impeccablement hirsutes comme il le fallait, long manteau châtaigne qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, un sac à la main : Arnaud arpentait les rues de Brest avec la même classe et le même air mystérieux qu'on pouvait lui connaître dans la presse. La vie de mannequin n'était pas de tout repos, il s'en lassait même souvent quand il y réfléchissait, dans ses heures de solitudes – et elles étaient nombreuses dans ce métier.

Devenir mannequin n'avait jamais été son but, il n'y aurait en fait jamais pensé s'il ne s'était pas ennuyé un été. Un magasine organisait un concours pour déceler les mannequins amateurs dans leur lectorat. Arnaud avait trouvé l'idée amusante et elle avait eu le mérite de l'occuper pendant un certain temps, tuant son ennui pour deux jours, le temps qu'il se décide sur sa tenue et le décor de sa photographie. Il avait presque oublié ce concours, les semaines qui avaient suivis, avant qu'il ne reçoive une lettre lui annonçant qu'il avait gagné et qu'il était convié à récupérer son prix et à se faire interviewer par un des journalistes de la revue. Les jours suivants, il avait reçu diverses propositions d'agences de mannequinat qui souhaitait l'engager. A l'époque, il n'était encore sûr de rien pour son avenir, et, après tout, cette opportunité lui permettrait de gagner assez d'argent pour divers projets qui pourraient lui apparaître dans les années à venir. 

Depuis ? Il y avait pris goût, il devait le reconnaître : il avait toujours aimé prendre soin de son apparence et bien s’habiller. Il avait eu une ascension fulgurante, défilant pour de grands couturiers, voyageant dans d’innombrables pays et faisant les unes de magasines divers et variés. Il s’était créé une réputation de jeune homme mystérieux, bien soigné et peu expressif. C’était son agent, Vincent, qui le lui avait conseillé, expliquant que c’était la meilleure stratégie à suivre avec le physique qu’il avait - en toute honnêteté, beaucoup disait que ses cheveux y étaient pour beaucoup, et ils n’avaient pas entièrement tort. Mais ces derniers temps, il se trouvait bien las de cette vie presque routinière : séances photo, défilés, interviews, publicités et on recommence. Et il se fatiguait beaucoup de ces voyages à répétition. Il avait besoin d’un engagement en France, moins éreintant. Vincent lui avait dit de laisser entendre l’idée dans sa prochaine interview, il était certain qu’il recevrait plusieurs appels pour le jeune mannequin. Il avait d’ailleurs rendez-vous pour une séance photo en rapport avec l'interview qu'il avait donné la veille. C’était un jeune magasine français qui commençait à se faire un nom et Arnaud aimait promouvoir le travail de ses compatriotes, c’est pourquoi il les avait choisis. Il ne connaissait aucun des noms qu’on avait pu lui donner et ça l’avait presque ravi. 

Il poursuivit sa route, jetant un œil sur son téléphone qui lui affichait un plan de la ville. Il était toujours sur la bonne route, il approchait de sa destination.

***

Il courait dans tous les sens, n'avait pas une minute à lui et ce, dès son réveil quelques heures plus tôt. Benoît s'était réveillé en retard, la faute à ses voisins peu discrets la veille au soir qui l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil une bonne partie de la nuit. Il fallait avouer que les murs de l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait, relevaient de la feuille de papier, tant tout bruit plus haut qu'une conversation normale et calme s'entendait aussi fort que si l'action se passait dans la pièce même.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Benoît avait dû se dépêcher de prendre une douche, d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui trainaient et eu juste le temps d'avaler un chocolat chaud avant de partir avec tout son matériel. En se pressant, il avait réussi à rattraper son retard et même à arriver un peu plus tôt que l'heure prévue. Il en avait alors profité pour installer son matériel et celui qui avait été laissé la veille dans cet appartement, transformé en studio de photographie. Benoît était un très jeune photographe freelance mais comme les contrats n'étaient pas légions pour le moment, il travaillait comme assistant pour un des photographes d'un magasine de mode français. La mode n'était pas tout à fait un des ses intérêts : il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa tenue froissé et presque dépareillée pour comprendre qu'il n'avait, soit aucun goût, soit aucun sens du style, soit qu'il se moquait bien des tendances. En vérité, il y avait des trois dans le rapport qu'entretenait le jeune homme avec la mode, bien qu'il savait reconnaître quelques grandes figures du milieu. Mais au final, ce qui importait, c'était de prendre des photos, peu importe qui il avait en face de l'objectif. 

A cet instant, Benoît faisait les cents pas. Le photographe avec qui il travaillait l'avait appelé : son taxi était bloqué dans les embouteillages et il aurait peut-être un peu de retard. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer : déjà qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin, il était nerveux et ce, d'autant plus quand la séance photo se faisait avec une personnalité française reconnue : Arnaud Montebourg. Benoît n'avait pas encore travaillé avec beaucoup de personnalité et le mannequin d'origine Bourguignonne était la personne la plus célèbre qu'il allait rencontrer. Il savait que bien réussir aujourd'hui, que d'être irréprochable, pourrait lui être bénéfique pour sa carrière et lui donner un petit coup de pouce non-négligeable. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était aussi nerveux car le mannequin l'intriguait. Avec ses airs mystérieux et presque froids, Benoît était parfois intimidé par de simples photos. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas et vérifiait une nouvelle fois le matériel qu'il avait installé, François, le maquilleur, arriva avec sa valise. Benoît s'entendait bien avec lui et appréciait qu'il utilise des produits de maquillage bio et respectant la nature et les animaux. C'était un projet qui tenait à cœur le magasine et le maquilleur faisait un travail remarquable. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant que le nouvel arrivant n'installe son matériel et organise un espace de travail dans un coin de la pièce centrale de l'appartement. 

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, allant et venant, toujours, alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Le photographe vint ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Arnaud Montebourg. Enfin, nez à nez… L'expression la plus appropriée aurait été nez à épaule. Benoît savait le mannequin grand, il l'avait supposé en tout cas par les quelques photos qu'il avait vues, mais à ce point, il ne s'y était pas préparé. A côté, il avait l'air minuscule, un nain, un lilliputien et le jeune homme s'en trouva plus intimidé encore.

***

Le regard d’Arnaud se posa sur le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert. Il semblait plus jeune que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Il fut surtout agressé par les couleurs que portait le plus petit : une veste qui avait sans doute été bordeaux un jour mais qui virait au rose et un jean bleu clair sans compter sa chemise blanche froissée et ses chaussures usées. L’ensemble était très éclectique, cela allait sans dire. C’était surtout la veste qui jurait, le reste passait encore. Son inspection ne lui avait pas pris plus d’une ou deux secondes et comme son interlocuteur ne parlait pas, il se décida à démarrer la conversation :

« Bonjour, c’est bien ici pour la séance photo ? »

Le jeune homme en face de lui sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se mit à répondre, visiblement gêné de n’avoir pas réagi plus tôt :

« Oh euh, oui, pardon. Oui c’est bien ici, désolé monsieur Montebourg. Je suis Benoît, je suis l’assistant photographe. Je suis désolé, monsieur Bennahmias n’est pas encore arrivé, il est coincé dans les embouteillages », expliqua-t-il d’un ton agité qui trahissait sa nervosité.  
— Ça ne fait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n’ai pas d’autres obligations aujourd’hui », rassura-t-il bien que déjeuner avec Vincent pouvait parfois faire office d’obligation.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta et eut un sourire un peu nerveux, mais plus calme, peut-être, Arnaud n’aurait su le dire. Il le conduisit jusqu’au maquilleur qui avait fini d’installer son matériel et qui lui proposa de commencer en attendant que le photographe n’arrive. Le mannequin prit place dans la chaise, en face du miroir posé sur un bureau et l’homme, plus âgé que l’assistant, se mit au travail, sans rien dire, plongeant l’appartement dans le silence. Si Arnaud en fut surpris, il n’en fit rien, lui qui était habitué aux grands studios qui grouillait de monde, d’assistants, de journalistes et d’autres mannequins. C'était presque reposant, ce silence. Le maquillage ne prit pas longtemps, le magasine souhaitait surtout un visage naturel apparemment et ça lui allait très bien. 

« Il y a différentes tenues dans la pièce d'à côté, vous pouvez choisir celle que vous plait le plus pour la séance, vous êtes libre, vint lui annoncer le jeune assistant.   
— Merci, je vais aller voir. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours aussi nerveux apparemment, et retourna régler son matériel. Arnaud s'en alla dans la pièce indiquée, ce qui pouvait être une chambre si elle avait été meublée pour cet effet. Plusieurs tenues se balançaient sur des cintres, et Arnaud les observa une à une. Elles étaient élégantes, quoique moins recherchées que d'autres qu'il avait déjà pu porter, mais aucune ne lui plaisait véritablement, aucune ne l'appelait vers lui. Il se gratta la tempe, embêté, et regarda de nouveau, dans une tentative de se convaincre qu'une des tenues pourrait convenir. Il les repassa en revue, et entre deux tenues, quelque chose attira son attention. Il se saisit du vêtement et l'attira à lui pour mieux l'examiner : Il s'agissait d'une marinière, fabriquée en France selon l'étiquette, et elle semblait être à sa taille à première vue. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait été posée là pour sa séance photo – il pensait plus à un oubli. Mais un oubli heureux, tant il fut soudain emballé à l'idée d'enfiler ce haut, tandis qu'il la conjugua avec le reste d'une autre tenue. Cela conviendrait parfaitement et se mariait bien avec les nouveaux désirs et ambitions qu'il comptait donner à sa carrière.

***

Vraiment, Benoît allait finir par maudire cette journée. Son supérieur n'était toujours pas là, bien qu'il ne devait plus tarder si le jeune homme se fiait au message qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant que le mannequin se changeait, François prévint l'assistant qu'il allait chercher un café au coin de la rue, lui demandant s'il en voulait un. Il déclina; il n'était pas véritablement un amateur et n'en avait pris qu'en de rares occasions, lorsque divers projets l'avaient tenu éveillés toute la nuit.

Il vérifia tous les réglages du matériel, le trépied, l'éclairage et fut satisfait. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, il sortit son appareil personnel, un vieux modèle pour lequel il avait économisé pendant des mois pour se le payer quand il était encore au lycée. Ce studio improvisé, silencieux et vide pour quelques instants, inspirait Benoît et il prit quelques clichés qui, pensait-il, feraient bon effet pour agrémenter son portfolio. 

Il prenait encore des photos, tentant de trouver le cadrage parfait, quand la porte de la pièce du fond s'ouvrit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’en rendre compte, quand la voix du mannequin le sortit de son imaginaire :

« Vous êtes photographe aussi ?  
— Oui, mais comme les contrats sont rares, il faut bien payer les factures en jouant les assistants, répondit Benoît en se passant une main sur la nuque, l’air gêné.  
— En attendant que votre chef arrive, vous n’avez cas vous exercez avec moi », proposa Montebourg en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta et ouvrit la bouche pour trouver une excuse pour décliner mais n’en trouva aucune. Il bégaya, mais toujours aucune excuse. Il finit par hocher la tête, soupirant intérieurement de ses réactions immatures face à un homme qu’il ne connaissait même pas. Le fait est que Benoît ne savait pas comment classer Arnaud Montebourg et que tout chez lui l’intimidait, le rendait presque mal à l’aise. Oh oui, c’est vrai qu’il était timide mais il n’avait pas souvenir de l’avoir déjà été à ce point. Il secoua la tête, mettant son état sur le compte de la fatigue et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. C’est quand le mannequin se plaça face aux lumières que le jeune photographe se rendit alors compte de sa tenue.

« M-mais, vous n’allez pas mettre ça ? »

Qu’allait dire le photographe en chef ? Et la rédaction ? En tant qu’assistant sur cette séance photo, il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe comme convenu mais clairement, cette marinière ne faisait pas partie des tenues choisies par le magasine et c’était sur lui que la faute retomberait si jamais il laissait le Bourguignon dans cet accoutrement. 

« J-je suis désolé, ça a dû être un oubli, m-mais cette marinière n’était pas dans les tenues proposées, tenta-t-il d’expliquer avant de soupirer qu’il allait finir par perdre son emploi.  
— J’en prends l’entière responsabilité. Les tenues proposées ne me convenaient pas. Sauf cette marinière. Et ça tombe très bien, faîtes-moi confiance. »

C’était la première fois depuis son arrivée au studio que le mannequin avait un air adoucit, loin de ce géant dans une tour d’ivoire, inaccessible qu’il laissait paraître dans les magazines ou sur les podiums. C’eut le don de calmer Benoît qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et donna quelques instructions timides au mannequin pour ses photos. 

Ils n’eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre très longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard, le photographe, monsieur Bennahmias, arriva enfin, ne s’excusant qu’à moitié de son retard. Benoît reprit sa place dans l’ombre et n’eut plus aucune interaction avec le mannequin jusqu’à son départ où il lui asséna un _"au revoir"_ neutre, banal, son air impassible de retour sur son visage.


	2. Retrouvailles et Comté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après de longues vacances, Arnaud Montebourg s'engage avec une nouvelle marque et y retrouve un certain photographe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, le nouveau chapitre arrive assez rapidement et tombe dans mon timing, c'est beau. Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci mais de toute façon je n'ai jamais de limite de mots à mes chapitres donc leur longueur risque de varier au gré des prochaines additions.

_*Quatre mois plus tard*_

L'aéroport était noir de monde, une véritable marée humaine qui l'engloutissait et le rendait aussi anonyme que son voisin. Il suivait les remous des voyageurs qui se pressaient autour des bagages, avant de se retirer aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus une fois leur valise en main. Il n'était plus adepte des voyages à répétition, mais il appréciait les aéroports. Il y a avait une certaine poésie dans ces endroits sans frontières où chacun, de partout, se côtoyait, se mêlait les uns aux autres, comme coupés hors du temps dans un monde qui bougeait sans cesse. 

Lunettes de soleil juchées sur son nez, le teint hâlé, Arnaud récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers l'accueil des voyageurs. Avec son t-shirt en col en V, un pantalon léger et des savates, il se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage des estivants, pressés de rejoindre famille et amis, taxis et hôtels. Une fois dans le lobby, il reconnut la stature et les lunettes de son agent, Vincent, qui l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent de loin quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de se retrouver. Arnaud avait décidé de faire une pause pendant les derniers mois, laissant les journalistes spécialisés le loisir de poser les théories les plus abracadabrantesques après son cliché de une en marinière. Il s'était coupé des réseaux sociaux, du milieu et était parti chez ses parents, en pleine campagne Bourguignonne où personne ne viendrait le trouver et troubler sa retraite. Il avait aidé son père à la boucherie qu'il tenait, toujours désireux d'occuper son temps, et avait aidé aux quelques travaux nécessaires à la vieille maison familiale. Il n'était pas spécialement doué en bricolage, presque maladroit même, mais il avait l'avantage d'être grand et de savoir suivre des instructions à la lettre. Il était ensuite partit voyager, à la découverte de différends pays qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'explorer plus lors de ses premières visites pour un quelconque évènement relié au monde de la mode. Et aujourd'hui, il venait passait sa traditionnelle semaine en Alsace, dans la maison de campagne de Vincent. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise à l'issue de leur première année de collaboration, pour fêter la signature d'un gros contrat. Depuis, les deux hommes, qui étaient devenus bons amis avec le temps, se retrouvaient avec plaisir avant de se remettre au travail.  
Agent et mannequin sortirent de l'aéroport après de chaleureuses retrouvailles et se mirent en route. Le chemin ne fut pas long, la maison familiale apparut bientôt, dans la petite ville en banlieue de Strasbourg. La vie y était plus tranquille, peu de vacanciers choisissaient cette destination pour l'été, lui préférant la mer et le sable chaud des plages de Méditerranée. A leur arrivée, une vieille femme les attendait sur le perron, mains sur les hanches. Mme Peillon mère se donnait souvent des airs sévères pour réprimander son fils, et les raisons étaient nombreuses, bien trop au goût de Vincent, mais elle était en fait une femme tout à fait charmante qui avait adopté Arnaud comme un second fils, à tel point qu’il se sentait presque comme en famille quand il venait en Alsace.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et déjà la vieille femme poussait les deux hommes à se mettre à table afin de déguster le repas qu’elle leur avait concocté. L’humeur était joyeuse, le mannequin se faisait plaisir avant de reprendre un régime strict et les discussions allaient bon train, les hôtes du jeune homme désireux de l’entendre raconter ses péripéties de voyage. 

 

Dans l’après-midi, Vincent et Arnaud se prélassaient dans les chaises longues du jardin : c’était leur endroit de prédilection pour discuter des futurs projets du mannequin, le seul moment où le jeune homme restait en place plus de cinq minutes sans s’ennuyer. 

« Bon, maintenant que tu as fait ta pause, tu es prêt à te remettre au travail ?  
— Selon mes conditions, n’oublie pas, prévint le mannequin avec un regard appuyé.  
— Oui, je l’ai bien compris, pas de grands voyages à répétition, pas de grosses marques.  
— Et un régime strict oui, mais plus souple.  
— Oui, concéda Vincent dans un soupir.  
— Je vais devoir me vendre à nouveau ? demande le bouclé à son agent, tentant déjà de se préparer à d’innombrables articles et interviews en prévision si tel était le cas. Une véritable torture.  
— Je pensais que oui, mais peut-être pas au final. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait t’intéresser quand j’ai reçu la proposition mais au vu de tes désirs, tu devrais y jeter un coup d’œil.  
— Eclaire-moi ?  
— Tu pourrais quand même lire tes propositions parfois, réprimanda gentiment le plus âgé des deux.  
— Pourquoi je te paierai alors si je faisais ton boulot ? le regard du Bourguignon était plein de malice.  
— Parce qu’on est amis ? »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, ils s’étaient un peu manqué d’une certaine façon. Ils avaient une relation presque fraternelle à se taquiner constamment, mais toujours dans un bon esprit. Arnaud avait commencé tout jeune et Vincent avait été une figure réconfortante dans un monde sans pitié qu’il découvrait seulement, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans. Il lui avait beaucoup appris, il l’avait tantôt protégé quand il manquait d’expérience, tantôt poussé pour lui faire prendre confiance en lui. S’il avait réussi en gardant la tête sur les épaules, c’était en partie grâce à Vincent. 

« Alors, cette proposition ? reprit le jeune homme une fois les éclats de rires éteints.  
— Une nouvelle marque, jeune et dynamique, menée par une styliste très créative. Tout est français, tout se fait en France et ils sont basés en Bretagne. Tiens je te laisse voir les quelques créations de leur portfolio. »

Arnaud prit le petit dossier des mains et le feuilleta avec une attention toute particulière. Lui qui rêvait d’une carrière plus calme et de mettre en avant la qualité française, le projet l’intéressait beaucoup. Et à en juger pour ce qu’il voyait, il y avait du potentiel, _beaucoup_ de potentiel. Il referma le dossier et se tourna vers son agent :

« Appelle-les et dis leur de préparer le contrat, je signe. »

***

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois avant son réveil mais avec les cris à peine retenus de ses voisins. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ça les amusait, à force de s'y mettre aux heures où Benoît se couchait et se levait. Il avait voulu leur parler mais chaque fois, il avait battu en retraite, gêné par la nature des nuisances sonores qui lui menaient la vie dure depuis qu'il avait emménageait dans ce petit appartement. Il enroula son bras autour de ses yeux, sans envie aucune de se lever et caressant l'espoir fou de se rendormir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence et déposer les armes, non sans grogner un coup, agacé par ce réveil brutal et matinal, qui se poursuivait toujours d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et plongea la tête dans ses mains, tentant d'extirper toute trace de sommeil de son visage, étirant chaque recoin de peau, notamment autour de ses yeux. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, certain qu'une douche achèverait de le réveiller complètement. 

Frais comme s'il avait joui d'une nuit complète et reposante, Benoît se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous au studio de Post Scriptum, abrégé PS, une nouvelle marque de mode pour laquelle il était devenu le photographe officiel. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ses ressources principales tomberaient de la mode. En fait, tout s'était fait par le plus grand des hasards. Alors que son contrat d'assistant se terminait, il n'avait toujours pas de gros projets à noter dans son agenda, si ce n'est un l'anniversaire d'une fillette. Il avait bien essayé de distribuer quelques cartes de visites dans les commerces de proximité mais son téléphone professionnel ne sonnait que très rarement. Et puis il était allé boire un café avec François, le maquilleur, et ce dernier lui avait parlé de son amie, Sylvia, qui montait son affaire, qui voulait apposer sa griffe à l’édifice de la mode française. Elle avait trouvé des entreprises textiles dans la région Brestoise qui la suivaient sur le projet et elle ne connaissait pas grand monde en Bretagne : elle cherchait un photographe sur qui s’appuyer pour ses collections. Convaincre l’amie de François, c’était s’assurer un travail plus ou moins régulier, et le chèque qui allait avec, tout en conservant du temps pour développer sa propre activité freelance. Décidé à tenter sa chance, il avait contacté l’ami de son ancien collègue et lui avait envoyé son portfolio. Bien lui en avait pris puisque la brune l’avait rappelé rapidement, visiblement emballée par ce qu’elle avait vu, remarquant notamment le meilleur de ses clichés d’un certain mannequin Bourguignon qu’il avait osé glisser dans le dossier. Il n’en avait parlé à personne, n’en faisait pas étalage dans son activité. Il était satisfait, tout simplement, du rendu, de l’atmosphère et de cette surprenante marinière qui, il devait le reconnaître, allait bien au bouclé. Une rencontre plus tard et la collaboration était scellée et les premiers clichés avaient été pris afin de convaincre une égérie potentielle. 

C’était aujourd’hui qu’il allait enfin rencontrer ce fameux représentant, car on lui avait dit que c’était un homme, sur lequel il n’avait pu avoir d’autres informations que celle-ci. La journée promettait d’être longue, les photos prises entre aujourd’hui et demain serviraient à lancer la première collection et à la promouvoir : il fallait réussir à se frayer un chemin et à se démarquer, se faire la part belle au soleil dans le paysage français. Le style serait jugé, beaucoup, mais il en allait aussi des compétences de Benoît, qui allait devoir se montrer capable de faire ressortir le meilleur de l’égérie, faire ressortir le meilleur des clichés qui allaient être envoyés à la presse et dans le milieu.  
Il engloutit son petit-déjeuner, se prépara un sandwich avec ce qu’il restait dans son petit frigo et ses placards – il constata qu’il devrait faire les courses très rapidement, rassembla son matériel et se mit en route. 

Le local loué par la marque était plutôt modeste mais fonctionnel et bien agencé, un véritable atout pour une entreprise si jeune. Tout avait été pensé et prévu pour maximiser l’efficacité tout en entrant complètement dans les frais. C’était un endroit que Benoît appréciait beaucoup, jamais il n’avait connu de lieu de travail dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Il n’aurait su le dire mais lui qui préférait tant les séances d’extérieurs, travailler en studio, ici, n’était en rien une punition. 

Sylvia le salua lorsqu’il arriva, concentrée mais souriante, semblant parfaitement savoir ce qu’elle faisait en un jour si important pour sa marque : elle avait un sang-froid formidable et le jeune photographe en était admiratif, lui qui pouvait se transformer en une forme pathétique de bégaiements incohérents s’il ne parvenait pas à contenir son stress. Elle était généreuse aussi et déterminée, des qualités que le jeune homme appréciait. Rapidement, tous deux avaient sympathisé dépassant le stade d’une simple relation cordiale et professionnelle. Ils prenaient plaisir à travailler ensemble, à savoir que chacun était compétent, les promesses d’une collaboration réussie. Ils avaient tous deux un naturel simple et jovial, ce qui leur permettait de bien s’entendre avec le reste de l’équipe, un autre atout pour former une bonne équipe.

« Pourrais-je enfin savoir qui est ce mannequin providentiel ? demanda Benoît pour la centième fois depuis qu’il savait que sa nouvelle amie avait trouvé son représentant.  
— Je préfère garder la surprise si ça ne t’ennuie pas. Mais je sais que vous vous allez faire des étincelles tous les deux. J’ai déjà hâte de voir le résultat rien que d’y penser ! »

Comme toujours, elle parlait en énigme quand il s’agissait du mannequin qui devait venir aujourd’hui. Elle avait eu un autre de ses sourires, consciente qu’elle possédait une information qu’il n’avait pas, qui fit secouer la tête du photographe avec un sourire presque effaré. Il installa son matériel puis alla aider là où il pouvait être utile, le temps que ce représentant mystère pointe le bout de son nez. 

Ce fut près d’une demi-heure plus tard que Sylvia rassembla toute l’équipe afin de présenter celui qui représenterait sa marque. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Benoît quand il fut introduit au mannequin. Un mannequin qu’il connaissait déjà. D’un coup, les sourires de la styliste prirent tout leur sens, la cachotière ! Il leva les yeux vers le grand bouclé et lui tendit une main. Quand Arnaud Montebourg la lui serra, ses yeux se mirent à luire, reconnaissant son interlocuteur :

« Mais nous nous connaissons je crois ?   
— O-oui, c’était moi l’assistant pour votre photo en marinière, bredouilla le jeune homme, timide.  
— Plus assistant à ce que je vois. Ça me fait plaisir. J’ai hâte de travailler avec vous. »

Le sourire semblait sincère et la poignée de main, confiante, ferme. Benoît en fut surpris mais se détendit et sourit en retour. Bien sûr qu’il était toujours intimidé, mais le sentiment semblait se dissiper, petit à petit. Montebourg le quitta pour aller se changer et se faire maquiller. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre, la journée s’annonçait comme des plus intéressantes.

La matinée avait défilée à toute vitesse, au gré des tenues portées par le mannequin et des flashs de l'appareil photo de Benoît. Aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi, il fut décidé que chacun profiterait d'une pause repas afin de terminer la journée dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il était vrai que les estomacs criaient famine, hurlant de sourdes complaintes depuis un moment, sans que les désirs de nourriture n’aient pu être assouvis. Heureux de pouvoir souffler quelques minutes, le jeune photographe vérifia son matériel, nettoya la lentille de son appareil avec minutie et sortit. Il y avait une petite cour extérieure que l'on pouvait pénétrer depuis le bout du couloir où se trouvaient loges et salle de stockage. Il y avait un banc, contre le mur, qui faisait face à plusieurs arbustes qui protégeaient ce coin de verdure de la rue et de ses passants, et cela lui donnait une atmosphère presque secrète. Un havre de paix caché, mystérieux, en somme. Benoît prit une grande respiration, appréciant de revenir à l'air libre pour un temps et s'assit tout en sortant son déjeuner. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, que la porte s'ouvrit dans son crissement métallique et la quiétude du jardin fut perturbée par une autre âme solitaire. Benoît ne reconnut d'abord pas la silhouette qui se dessinait devant la porte, ébloui par le soleil. L'ombre se tourna vers lui, l'ayant remarqué :

« On ne se quitte plus dîtes donc ! »

Le photographe reconnut alors la voix d'Arnaud Montebourg et se figea quelques secondes. 

« J-je peux partir si vous préférez, bredouilla le jeune homme, de nouveau intimidé.  
— Sûrement pas ! répondit vivement le mannequin. Je ne vais pas vous priver de ce si bel endroit. Sous quel motif en plus ?  
— Oh euh… J-je… Non, aucun. »

Satisfait, le grand Bourguignon reprit son approche et voulut s’asseoir sur le banc. Mais, Benoît ne sut véritablement pas comment, le mannequin trébucha et sans la rapidité du photographe qui lui attrapa le bras, il se serait sans douté écrasé face contre terre sur le gravier. Leurs prunelles claires se croisèrent. Il y eut comme une lueur dans leurs yeux, comme s’ils se voyaient pour la première fois, se découvraient enfin, comme si un voile invisible s’était levé. L’instant ne dura peut-être que quelques secondes, peut-être même moins, mais il y avait eu quelque chose, c’était indéniable. 

Le bouclé fut le premier à dérober son regard avec un toussotement. Benoît relâcha immédiatement son bras.

« Merci. Sans vous qui sait quelles remontrances j’aurais reçu pour avoir défiguré mon visage si important. »

Le jardin fut silencieux pendant une seconde avant que les deux hommes ne soient pris par un rire incontrôlable. Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur, rire avec quelqu’un que l’on connaissait à peine mais qui pourtant ne semblait plus si lointain, plus si haut perché sur un piédestal que la célébrité avait installé à tort et sans aucune raison autre que la sacralité qui semblait découler de cette situation. Plus confiant, le photographe se risqua même à une plaisanterie légère :

« J’aurais pensé qu’un mannequin aurait un sens de l’équilibre plus prononcé.   
— Vous avez découvert mon secret, il faut absolument que je vous empêche de le révéler maintenant, dit-il l’air joueur, presque goguenard.  
— Je serais muet comme une tombe. »

Nouveaux rires des deux hommes. Benoît se tut quelques instants puis reprit, remarquant que son voisin de banc n’avait rien dans les mains :

« Vous ne mangez pas ?  
— Oh, s’exclama Montebourg, semblant réaliser seulement qu’il n’avait rien pour se sustenter. Je crois que je comptais aller acheter quelque chose, mais je n’ai plus le temps maintenant, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil sur sa belle montre.  
— Vous voulez la moitié de mon sandwich ? Jambon, beurre, cornichon et Comté. »

Les yeux du mannequin semblèrent s’illuminer quand il entendit le nom du célèbre fromage. Benoît n’avait rien vu et semblait gêné tout d’un coup :

« Oh pardon je… Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas manger tout ça avec votre régime. Je sais que les mannequins ne mangent pas tout et n’importe quoi. C’était très inconsidéré de ma part, pardon.  
— Non, non ne vous excusez pas. Je… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je serais ravi de partager votre sandwich. »

Le jeune homme enleva son sandwich d’un vieux sachet de boulangerie qu’il gardait toujours pour ces occasions, une habitude prise avec sa grand-mère. Il rompit le pain en deux, faisant son possible pour obtenir deux part à peu près égales et en tendit une au Bourguignon. 

Alors qu’ils mangeaient, dans le calme de cette petite cour, la discussion s’installa progressivement. Des banalités échangées, quelques traits d’humour ou d’esprit, quelques informations disparates sur leurs vies, disséminées au gré des sujets qu’ils abordaient. Ils parlaient avec naturel, comme s’ils s’étaient connus depuis des années. Quand Benoît jeta un œil sur son téléphone, il remarqua l’heure : ils allaient bientôt reprendre. Alors qu’ils allaient se séparer, le mannequin pour se changer et le photographe pour vérifier son matériel, le bouclé arrêta son cadet :

« Merci pour le sandwich, dit-il avec sincérité, l’air bien moins mystérieux qu’auparavant.  
— Ce n’est rien, vraiment, tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.  
— Est-ce que vous accepteriez d’aller prendre un café avec moi ? Pour vous remercier. »

La question avait pris le Breton avec une telle surprise qu’il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta d’hocher la tête, ce qui eut l’air de faire plaisir au Bourguignon. Vraiment, si quelqu’un lui avait prédit de tels évènements, Benoît n’y aurait pas cru, ça avait l’air absurde. Mais, après tout, ce Montebourg semblait sympathique, loin des rares idées qu’il avait pu s’en faire et se faire un nouvel ami était toujours agréable.


End file.
